This is a broad coordinated program combining work in the fields of drug development, biochemical pharmacology, and tumor immunology to generate new scientific information with direct and practical relevance for use in man. A significant feature of the proposed program is the collaborative interdisciplinary approach that will result in an efficient mechanism for translating basic scientific information through clinical investigators to practicing physicians, and provide an effective feedback from the clinic to the laboratory as well. A fundamental objective is to seek basic pharmacological and immunological information that will contribute to clinical utilization in human cancer. A number of Core facilities and functions fulfilled by this proposal have been outlined. According to our original intent, this program has evolved into a Specialized Cancer Research Center which will provide translation of our research efforts into immediate and tangible benefits for the patients and physicians of this region, as well as for the national scientific community, in response to the needs expressed by the development of the National Cancer Plan.